battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan (Game Mode)
Titan is a game mode featured in Battlefield 2142. The main objective in Titan is to destroy the opposing team's Titan. A re-imagined variant of this mode, called Carrier Assault, is featured Battlefield 4: Naval Strike. Stage 1 Players start out at their respective Titan where they are tasked with capturing and keeping control of Block III Anti-Titan Missile Silos scattered throughout the map which is done in a similar manner to flags in Conquest. Once captured, the silos will immediately launch an Anti-Titan missile and will then periodically launch missiles at the opposing Titan until the enemy team has captured the silo or when the match ends. After a Titan had sustained enough damage from missile silos, its shields will fail, allowing players to board it in a variety of ways. Alternatively, players can keep fighting for control of the missile silos instead of boarding as the silos will still fire periodically upon the Titan until it is destroyed. This method, however, takes much longer to destroy the opposing Titan, leaving players open to having the silos captured and their Titan destroyed. Despite this, it is still important to defend the silos as otherwise it will leave the offensive team's Titan open to attack. Stage 2 After a Titan's shields are disabled, players must board it to destroy the Titan's central core. There are three methods to board the Titan, either by Air Transport, an APC, or the player's Titan. Air Transport is risky as it is vulnerable to the Titan's defenses as well as any enemy in the vicinity of the landing zone. APC's are equipped with launch pods yet are just as vulnerable to the Titan's defenses as Air Transport. The safest way to board is by the friendly team's Titan which has launch pods in the hanger. These can be used if the team commander can move their Titan next to the opposing Titan if its shields are still up. Once on board, players can enter the Titan either by the cargo bay at the rear, or through two vents on the level above. Once inside, there are four hallways, each containing a line of four control consoles at the end, which must be destroyed in order to access the reactor core. The control consoles on the top floor are protected by force fields, which means the consoles on the lower floor must be destroyed before they can be accessed. Once all four are destroyed, the security system will undergo an override, causing the door leading to the Core's room to explode, allowing the team on the offensive to attack the core. It can take an enormous amount of damage before it explodes, but damage from the Anti-Titan missiles is also added up. Once the hull is destroyed by either the Anti-Titan missiles or from severe damage to its central core, the rest of the ship will begin to self-destruct. The start of the self-destruction of the Titan signals the end of the match. All troops aboard the Titan have 30 seconds to escape before it is destroyed. If successful, players will be rewarded with the Titan Survival Pin and will win the match. Titan Layout BF2142Console1.png|Reactor Console 1 BF2142Console2.png|Reactor Console 2 BF2142Console3.png|Reactor Console 3 BF2142Console4.png|Reactor Console 4 BF2142Reactor.png|Titan reactor Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 2142